


What You Left of Me

by theblackrapids



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackrapids/pseuds/theblackrapids
Summary: The one where Ethan and Danny come back to help Scott and the others fight the Anukete and they finally talk about their relationships.





	What You Left of Me

"Is there something you would like to say to me?" He asked Ethan after he caught him staring for the third time. Ethan shook his head.  
"Actually, you know what, there is."  
Danny looked up from his laptop and looked at Ethan straight in the eye.  
"What is it?"  
"How'da now?"  
"Sorry?"  
"How did you know about werewolves? Because "Dude, it's Beacon Hills" is not a good explanation for me!"  
"I listened."  
"Okay, that's not much better."  
"I heard Scott and Stiles talking in chemistry about a dream that Scott had about loosing control and he killed Allison. I didn't think much of it until the bus thing actually happened. Then Jackson got drunk one night and said that the thing in the movie store wasn't a mountain lion. He didn't say what it was and I didn't want to know so I took him home. Then the kanima incident went down and Jackson paralyzed me in the club and I couldn't feel anything and it was terrifying. I wanted to be out, I didn't want to know about the supernatural anymore. Jackson wanted me to be out too, so he left. I was sad, but I was okay with it. I thought I was done and then you came in. I had no idea what to think of you and then Scott and Stiles said something about them being bad news. Then I heard them say something else. You and Aidan dated me and Lydia to get information out of us."  
Ethan's eyes widened in shock.  
"Danny-"  
"I'm not done yet. I mean I've had cheating boyfriends but never one who tried to play me. So I got mad. And you know what I did? I played you back."  
"You what?" A look of hurt flashed across his face.  
"I. Played. You. Back. Then we went to the cross county meet. I asked you what was wrong and when you didn't tell me I told you everything was going to be okay." Danny took a breath. "Then you told me."  
"You said that just to get back at me? To get information?" And Danny thinks to himself that Ethan looked like a kicked a puppy.  
"Yeah. I did. Then we shared a room at the motel and we were kissing and it felt amazing. Then you stopped and went into the bathroom-"  
"Were you faking your worry too?"  
Danny never breaks eye contact. "I realized that I actually was worried about you. That I felt something for you. I realized that my plan backfired. I was starting to like you."  
Both boys are on the verge of tears. Ethan looked away, not knowing what to say next.  
"Then you left. And I didn't know what to do with myself. So I found comfort in my ex and found myself comparing him to you. He didn't compare at all. But then you came back and found us-"  
"Were you still trying to play me at that time? Because when I came back I was going to start fresh wit you. I was going to tell you everything and get you to run away with me. That's why I wanted to bite you in the motel."  
"You wanted to run away with me?"  
He nodded.  
"Yeah, I gave up trying to get information out of you, I liked you too much. But then when we were on the run and you tackled me and kissed me." He gave a sad laugh. "Which I still don't understand why you did, you could have just caught up to me, you have the speed."  
Ethan gave a weak chuckle. "There was a bear trap. Kissing you was just a plus." He's looking at Danny now, with a nostalgic expression.  
Dannt continued on, "We were fine for a couple of weeks until Aidan-"  
"Was killed."  
"By I don't know what, but all I know is that it killed Allison and changed Stiles."  
Ethan opened his mouth to explain, but Danny shut him down.  
"I don't want to know. Not now."  
Ethan nodded.  
"Then you left for good and I told you that I knew. Then you got up and just... walked out."  
"I wanted to stay with you but I couldn't. I missed him. You had to finish school to go to college. You were too smart to say in Beacon Hills. To stay with me." He mumbled that last part, but Danny heard it. He heard it. It was silent for a moment.  
"Danny?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I loved you."  
Danny's head snapped up.  
"Danny I loved you."  
Danny gave a small laugh, "Loved. Past tense." He looked sad for his love wasn't in the past.  
"When you went to college did you have a boyfriend?" Ethan asked.  
"A few. Some weren't boyfriends, just friends with benefits or strangers with benefits."  
"I kept tabs on you."  
"You-you what?"  
"I went to Princeton a couple of times to see if you were okay."  
"That was you? In the library, in the cafeteria?"  
Ethan's face got read as he nodded.  
"And what do you mean you had a "few" boyfriends? They all flirted with you!" His voice was laced with a hint of jealousy but Danny didn't pick it up, still surprised by the fact that Ethan watched over him. Like a guardian angel.  
Danny stood up and sat next to him.  
"Was if you? We're you the guy in the hoodie who dumped the strawberry smoothie on my ex's head? Because he cheated? Publically...?"  
"Maybe, maybe not. He was allergic to strawberries, right?"  
Danny's eyes opened in shock again. "How- how did you know that?"  
"I did my research. I used her computer techniques and stalked his facebook." Danny laughed.  
"His face swelled up like a balloon." This time Ethan laughed.  
"Why did you keep tabs on me?"  
"Because I was worried about you."  
"I may not have werewolf hearing to hear you heartbeat but I know when you lie. Why did you keep tabs on me?"  
"Because I didn't love you." Danny's heart dropped.  
"I do love you. As in present tense. Right now. I'm completely in love you.  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
"You never called or did anything. You just watched! Why are you saying this now?!"  
"Because I love you, Danny! I love you! I'm in love with you. And it literally killed me to see you with other people. So please, please just tell me if you do too. If you don't I'll leave and never talk to you again. Just please tell me."  
Danny didn't speak and Ethan took that as his answer. He got up to leave when Danny took his hand and pulled him back and kissed him.  
"Can I take that as a yes or..." Danny laughed and silenced him with another kiss.  
"Yes I love you too."  
"Thank god because it would be extremely awkward if you said no."  
"You know I should probably cancel that date I have tomorrow night?"  
Ethan just looked at him.  
"I'm kidding! I had it last week..."  
Ethan groaned into Danny's neck while he laughed. They were going to get threw this. They were going to beat the Anukete. And they were going to be together. They were going to make it. They loved each other. And that's what mattered.


End file.
